


Bear In The Big Blue House: Family is Forever

by superkoola



Category: Bear in the Big Blue House
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: A mother cat drops off her daughter at The Big Blue House. Her daughter, Lucy got a bit shy with Bear and the others at first, and also didn't really get along too well with Tutter the Mouse. As the days passed, Lucy realizes her mother hasn't arrived to pick her up. She's growing concerned and worried. Will Bear help her get over her shyness as well as finding her mother?





	Bear In The Big Blue House: Family is Forever

There is a town located somewhere in the woods. Various animals of all kind live here in peace and harmony. This is the town the citizens called; Woodland Valley. It houses many landmarks; from a general store, to a post office, to a mall, and a mouse school to name a few.

But the most popular landmark, and one that's most famous to the children living there, is called the Big Blue House. As the name suggests, it is a…well, big blue house. It appears small on the outside, but on the inside, it is large, roomy and quite comfortable as well. The house mostly operates as a daycare/group-home for the town.

And the owner himself is none other than a lovable brown bear named…Bear. Really, that's his name. Not complaining, but still can get confusing when there are other bears in Woodland Valley that share the same appearance but aren't named Bear.

Anyway, moving on before this narrator ruins your imagination even more, Bear is the owner of the Big Blue House. He is also the only other animal who lives there. The only other one there with him is a blue mouse named Tutter, who lives in a mousehole located in the kitchen. His other friends live nearby, but only come visit for the day. His other friends are;

Pip and Pop: A pair of purple otter twins who do a good job singing in sync.

Treelo: A green lemur with a blue and white tail who enjoys being bouncy and seems to be the most energetic of the circle of friends.

And lastly Ojo: A brown bear cub with a strong sense of imagination, and a strong drive as well. As Bear puts it; "Once Ojo sets her mind on something, there's NO stopping her." And he's right as well. One could easily be forgiven for thinking Ojo is Bear's daughter. But she's not; she has a mother, she just comes here very often because her mother is busy most of the time.

They have friends outside of the circle, but these 6 are almost inseparable from one another. They view each other as a family and love each other very much. They play together, go on adventures around the woods together, and even share with each other as well. They are one big happy family, and nothing would change between them.

However, today would be a day that a brand new friend would come to them…

* * *

One morning, the Big Blue House was standing in its place, as quiet on the outside as it can be. Birds were chirping, flowers blooming thanks to Ray the Sun. However, things didn't stay still for long.

Two animals were walking towards the Big Blue House. They're all cats, a family of American Curls to be exact. The family arrived at the doorstep, and then the mother looked at her child. "Well, Lucy. This is it. The Big Blue House." She said. The little kitty, Lucy, looked at her with concern. "Mom…are you sure it's a good idea leaving me here with Bear?" she asked.

Lucy's mother nodded with a smile. "Of course; it's only gonna be for a while. Your father and I are just…gonna need some time for ourselves. Don't worry, I already called Bear, so he'll be expecting us soon." She explained as she rang the doorbell near the door. Then the two waited for Bear to show up, Lucy fiddling with her tail to help pass the time.

Eventually, the door opened and out stepped the famous, lovable bear; Bear himself. Lucy's mother smiled warmly as Bear noticed them. "Oh hi there! It's so good to see you two." He said, voice taking a warm, friendly tone. Lucy saw Bear, and smiled shyly, before scooting right behind her mother. Lucy's mother just chuckled. "Sorry, Bear. Lucy here's just a bit shy. She's not used to being away from home." She explained as she caressed Lucy's back head. Bear nodded in understanding, before looking at Lucy. "Hey there, Lucy." He said warmly. Lucy looked at him, and peeked her head out from behind her mother. "Um…h-hello, Mr. Bear." She said shyly.

Bear chuckled. "Oh, Lucy. It's okay to be scared when you're visiting a new place. Believe me; I used to be as scared as you when  _ **my**_  daddy took me to my relatives' homes. But you know what I did to help me feel better?" he explained, head tilting to the side. Lucy looked at him, and gulped as she pondered on Bear's questions.

"Um…I don't know." She said. Bear smiled. "I keep in my head the idea that my daddy will always come back at the end of my visits to my relatives. With THAT in mind, I was able to enjoy my stay there and time flew by quickly before he came back for me." he explained. Lucy looked at him, now growing a bit braver. "Really?" she asked. Bear nodded. "Of course." He said.

Lucy's smile grew slightly wider as she soon stepped out from behind her mother, and raised her hand. "Well…it's nice to meet you, Mr. Bear." She said. Bear chuckled as he shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too, Lucy. So, would you two like to come on in?" he asked, head gesturing to the open door. Lucy and her mother nodded. "Of course. Come on, Lucy." Her mother said as she took Lucy's hand. Lucy nodded. "Okay, mommy." She said.

Bear walked inside, and Lucy and her mom walked inside. Lucy looked at the inside of the house; it looks beautiful. Red paints decorated the walls of the main hall, as well as the second floor. There are also some nice antiques scattered around as well. "What a nice place." Lucy said to herself as they walked inside.

"Hm?" Bear went, stopping. Lucy and her mom stopped in the process, curious as to what's going on. "What's wrong?" she asked. Bear then began to sniff the air around him, before turning back to the cats. "Wait a minute…" he said before sniffing around, slowly approaching them. Lucy raised a brow, before she sniffed herself. "Is it me?" she asked. Bear looked at her, confused, before he briefly sniffed her. Lucy slightly giggled at this funny action.

"*gasp* It's you!" he said happily, making Lucy smile before he took in another smell from her. "Oooh…tell me, Lucy; did you have strawberries for lunch? Because you smell like delicious strawberries." He said cheerfully. Lucy shook her head with a smile. "No Mr. Bear; mom puts on perfume, and it just happens to smell like strawberries." She explained with a giggling smile, which turned into a laugh when Bear sniffed it again. "Mmm-mmm! Smells really good! Hehe." He said with a chuckle, which made Lucy laugh. Lucy's mother gave a warm smile; sure when taken out of context, Bear sniffing might be considered wrong…if it weren't for the fact that he's well known for this across Woodland Valley, and that's one of the many things why people found so endearing about him.

"Anyways, I was just finishing preparing the guest room for Lucy here. Do you want to check on that too?" asked Bear. Lucy and her mother nodded. "Oh, of course. Thank you, Bear." Lucy's mother said. Bear nodded before they walked up the stairs.

* * *

Soon, Bear and the cats arrived at a nicely made, tidy room. It is medium sized, with a full-sized bed as well as several toys and stacking blocks. "Wow. This place is great." Lucy's mother complemented. "Hehe, I know. I just want to help make Lucy here comfortable." He explained as Lucy explored the room. She smiled, seeing the green colors painted onto the walls, as well as seeing the window that shows the backyard. Lucy's mother and Bear looked at her enthusiasm. "This place looks nice, Bear." Lucy said. "Thank you, Lucy." Bear replied as he approached Lucy. Lucy's mother looked at the pair, and smiled as Bear pointed out some marks of the backyard.

Later, it was time for Lucy's mother to leave. Bear was finishing talking to her while Lucy was standing beside Bear. "Well this is it, Lucy. Your mother's gonna be going away." Bear said sadly as Lucy looked at her mother. "Mom, do you have to go so soon?" she asked. Lucy's mother frowned and smiled. "I know, sweetie. But I promise things will be fine. You be on our best behavior when you're here, understand?" she instructed. Lucy looked at her and nodded. "Yes, mommy…I'll miss you." She replied with a saddened tone.

Lucy's mother smiled sadly, and hugged her. "Goodbye, Lucy. I love you, very much." She said, making Lucy's hug tighter. Bear looked on, and smiled warmly; this scene reminds him of doing the same with his father when he left the young Bear to his grandparents' house when he was a cub.

Soon, the two pulled back, and Lucy's mother smiled at her once more. "You be good, okay?" she asked once more, patting her cheek. Lucy nodded. "I will, mommy. I'll make you happy." She said. Lucy's mother smiled warmly, almost looking like she was about to cry. "Goodbye, Lucy." She said, before she stepped out the door and out of the house. Once Lucy's mother closed the door, she looked down, and grew a saddened face. A small tear began to grow from her eye, before she wiped it away. "I hope I did the right thing." She said to herself before she left the porch and away from the Big Blue House.

* * *

Back inside, Bear and Lucy looked at the door where Lucy's mother once stood. Bear looked at Lucy, who had a sad look. "Hey, it'll be okay Lucy." He said in a fatherly, calm tone. Lucy looked at him, tears streaming down. "I'm sorry, Mr. Bear. It's just…I've always been worried for my mom." She said. Bear raised a brow in confusion.

"W-What do you mean?" he asked. Lucy then began to explain her situation with her and her mother. "Mom and I are nearly broke. She's trying to find a job, but it's hard to do so when she has to take care of me at the same time. So…that's why she called you."

Bear widened his eyes in shock; he knew that Lucy's mother would be coming to drop her off, but she never made it clear  _why_  she wanted Lucy to stay here. "So…she left you here so she could see if she'll have an easier time finding a job without worry?" he asked. Lucy nodded. "I know it sounds selfish, but-" Lucy was immediately cut off when Bear hugged her. "No, no. That's not selfish at all. If anything, that shows she really does love you." Bear explained with a smile. Lucy looked at him, stunned he didn't shun her mother away. "Really?" she asked. Bear nodded. "Of course; it's quite a hassle when you have two important responsibilities on your shoulders. Finding and maintaining a job, as well as taking care of your loved ones. If anything, your mother made a smart choice." He explained. Lucy looked amazed, and even hopeful with the explanation. "So, my mom is not selfish?" she asked. Bear shook his head. "Of course not. After all, you can't help and care for others if you can't take care of yourself." He explained proudly.

Lucy raised a brow. "Um…shouldn't you always help others?" she asked, not really understanding the saying. Bear looked taken aback at this. "Well, of course, but…" he tried to explain it in a way that she'd understand, but having nothing in mind, he shook his head. "I'll explain more later on today." He said, having a bit of exasperation. Lucy smiled as she giggled a bit at his silly reaction. Bear then smiled at her. "The point is; your mother is a lot more selfless than you and I may give credit for." He explained as he ruffled her hair. Lucy smiled at the affectionate gesture. "Thank you, Mr. Bear." She said. Bear smiled and chuckled a bit. "You're welcome, Lucy. Oh and please stop with the 'Mr.'. It's…not my thing." He said with a shrug. Lucy frowned a bit. "Oh sorry, Bear." She said, correcting herself.

Bear smiled. "Don't worry. You'll be safe here in The Big Blue House." He said with an assuring tone. Lucy smiled once more. "Okay, Bear." She said. Then her stomach rumbles. Bear chuckled. "Oh, are you hungry?" asked Bear playfully. Lucy giggled. "Yeah. Do you have any…cheese or something?" she asked. Bear smiled with a nod. "Of course; it's here in the kitchen. Come on, I'll get it served for you." He said, before walking over to the kitchen. Lucy looked at Bear and smiled.  _"You know…maybe this place won't be so bad. I hope Bear is as good as mommy says she is."_  Lucy thought to herself before walking over and following Bear, ready to begin a brand new day in the Big Blue House…

* * *

**AN: Hello everyone, superkoola here.**

**I've always been a watcher and fan of Bear in the Big Blue House (or Bear inthe Big Blue House in the Internet (no idea why they had the "in" and "the" smashed together)), and I've been curious to see if there are any stories based on this short. Unfortunately, here in , most of the stories here are…well, not my thing, especially for a BITBBH story. Of course, everyone has their creative difference, but the fact is there are so little of the kind-hearted, warm-hearted stories based on the show itself. Sure there are about 2, but…I'm not really satisfied. So, I decided to make one myself…with a slightly dark twist to it near the end (not violet, but enough to slightly be at the bar between G to PG, or even PG-13 if this were made into a film or TV special)**

**So, here we are. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope you look forward to seeing more of this. See you next chapter!**


End file.
